DESCRIPTION: This conference support grant requests $25,000, $18,000 of which will support travel costs for approximately 21 participant presenters for an international conference to be held August 15-18, 1998 at the Park Plaza hotel in Boston, MA. The theme of the conference is "Connecting with the Community in Environmental Health Studies." This is the 10th international meeting of the International Society for Environmental Epidemiology (ISEE) and the eighth for the International Society of Exposure Analysis (ISEA). These organizations have conducted joint conferences in the past. Approximately 600 participants, primarily from North America, are expected. The theme of the conference reflects the need for the scientists conducting exposure assessments and community environmental health studies to involve and address the needs articulated by residents of affected communities. The conference will explore the challenges and opportunities to achieve a better dialog between researchers and the public. Special symposia will address ways to involve the community in studying environmental causes of breast cancer, the effects of radiation exposure, neurobehavioral effects, exposure to indoor and outdoor air pollution, and similar topics. Community residents from affected communities in the U.S. and other countries will be specifically invited. Additional sessions will address global climate change, endocrine disrupting chemical exposures, children's environmental health issues, water quality and health, and epidemiologic and exposure assessment methods.